The invention relates to an automated drip-type coffee making machine with a main housing for receiving a carafe, and having an automatic bean grinding apparatus and an automatic cleaning apparatus. The invention also incorporates improvements and features such as a projection or boss within the device which improves the operating efficiency of the bean grinding feature, an improved blade configuration that improves grinding efficiency, including a unique blade arrangement preferably employing three blade-types of different lengths, and an improved lid for the coffee or beverage container which acts as an insulator, a moving and sealing cover to prevent ground material from escaping during the grinding process, a water tank insulating compartment, a double-walled lid to aid in insulation and spreading of hot liquid, and a damping means for reducing the vibrations associated with motor operation.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an improved drip-type household coffee maker with a bean grinding feature;
An object of this invention is to provide an improved drip-type coffee maker with an automatic cleaning means for cleaning the grinding basket of coffee grounds;
Another object of this invention is to improve the efficacy and efficiency of the bean grinder through the addition of a projection or boss which decreases the distance between the grinding blades and the beans to be ground;
Another object of this invention is to improve the efficacy and efficiency of the bean grinder through the positioning of grinding blades in the vertical position;
Another object of this invention is to improve the efficacy and efficiency of the bean grinder through the addition of a unique blade mechanism employing a plurality of blade-types of different lengths, with each blade-type comprising different subparts;
Another object of this invention is to improve the insulation of a filter basket by incorporating an insulating lid on the filter basket;
Another object of this invention is to provide means for preventing ground material from escaping the filter basket during operation by means of a lid on the filter basket;
Another object of this invention is to provide sealing means between the bottom of a grinding basket to provide a tightened fit an prevent ground material from escaping during the grinding process;
Another object of this invention is to provide means to support the grinding basket to prevent the basket from descending on its hinge;
Another object of this invention is to improve the insulation of the hot water by providing an insulating compartment;
Another object of this invention is to improve the insulation of the hot water by disposing the water heating means within the insulating compartment;
Another object of this invention is to improve the insulation of the grinding chamber by means of a double-walled lid;
Another object of this invention is to improve the insulation of the grinding chamber by means of a double-walled lid with a substantially concave lower surface to aid in dispersion of the heated water;
Another object of this invention is to improve the distribution of hot water so that the distributed water will clean the interior surfaces of the grinding basket;
Another object of this invention is to improve the distribution of hot water so that the water will clean the surfaces of the grinding basket by means of a substantially concave double walled lid configuration, while insulating the hot water within the grinding basket;
Another object of this invention is to improve the life span of the device by the addition of damping means to absorb vibration produced during operation;
Another object of this invention is to reduce the noise level during operation by the addition of damping means to absorb vibration produced during operation.